Satine's Mystery
by Chad Van Buren
Summary: Satiine isn't really dead
1. Chapter 1 -- Death or Life

They lay backstage Satine lay limp in Christians arms, he is trying to wake her up as if she is sleeping when finally Harry comes up behind them and puts his hand on Christians shoulder and looks at him as if he should not be worrying. Looks at him as if she is alive but only passed out from sheer exhaustion. Christian looks down at Satine who raised her head and winked at him and then lay limp again.  
  
Harry took Christine into Satine's dressing room and they laid her onto the couch. Harry closed the door clapped his hands twice then knocked on the door three times. Satine then lifted her head up and looked at Christian; he returned her look with a look of utter amazement and excitement.  
  
"What? How? Is this...."Christian spat out, but was interrupted when Satine put her finger up to his mouth to quiet him. She smiled and wiped the sweat off her brow. Christian looked at her with a question in his eyes.  
  
"Its all quite simple really Harry why don't you explain it I'm a bit tired from all this with the show and the death." She laughed a she finished speaking the words, sat down next to Christian and kissed him and wiped the remainder of the tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Well you see Satine came to me and told me that the Duke had tried to hurt her, now no one hurts my little kitten so we plotted a plan to help you two stay together and the Duke leave and we would do it on opening night" Harry was trying to be very clear but for some reason there was still a look of amazement and wonder. "Christian she wanted you so she pretended to have a disease, the coughing of wine into a napkin took care of Marie and the doctor and the rest was done by my little pumpkins talent"  
  
"So she's alive and well and we can stay here and live our lives happily together forever?" asked Christian with hope in his voice.  
  
But when he finished Satine's smile turned into a frown and she said "No we can't we must leave it would be too dangerous to stay here, I will be taken out falsely to an undertaker we will leave for London from there the train tickets are already purchased. You are to go to your house and get everything you need to take with you and hurry meet me in the back alley behind the undertakers from there we will leave," She kissed Christian" now hurry my love".  
  
About an hour later Christian was in the back lot with a trunk and a bag, when a strange figure came up behind him and said we must go quickly now. Christian did not know at first who it was but he looked into the strangers eyes and knew it was Satine. She pulled on his sleeve and hurried him she picked up her two suitcases. They ran to the train station taking back roads all the way. They ran and ran till they couldn't run anymore when they heard the whistle of the train and they were given a burst of energy. They made just in time for as they stepped onto the train it began to pull away. The went to their compartment and they settled themselves down and the began to talk. They talked about a lot of things like how happy they would be, what there would be for them in London.  
  
The train pulled away into the sunset and a tear began to run down Satine's cheek.  
  
"Whats wrong my love" asked Christian  
  
"I'm going to miss that place and those people they were my family the were all I had but now its all over and I have you." The kissed and the train whistle blew into the sunset as they left for their new future and their forever. 


	2. Chapter 2 -- In london

The train pulled into the London station and Christian and Satine left their compartment and were ready to start their new lives together. Satine was very anxious when they left the train and grabbed Christians hand and pulled him down in to the center of town and she pointed to a window four stories up. "That window is ours" she said as she looked at Christen and smiled "Harry rented it out for some extra money but he gave it to me as a going away present, isn't it fantastic"  
  
"Wonderful! But any place would be wonderful as long as we were in it together" he kissed her and then he began to look around. "Look a brand new typewriter!"  
  
"That's for you, a little present, a token of my love"  
  
"Darling it's wonderful…Now I have a surprise for you" Christian pulls out a tiny box with a red bow on top of it and he opens it and places it on the desk in which the typewriter sits. "See that ring; I have been waiting for the right time to give it to you. I was going to give it to you on opening night, but then we had our trouble bur now I think it is the perfect time. Satine I love you the only women I have ever loved and the only women I will ever love and I want you to marry me make me the happiest man ever be my sparkling diamond."  
  
"Oh yes Christian" they kiss and then they both sing "Come what may, Come what may, I will love you until my dieing day" They kiss and begin talking bout their future.  
  
One year later Christian and Satine are married now and Satine is now pregnant with a child. Well Christian how is your article coming along?"  
  
"Wonderfully my dear I am almost finished."  
  
"Oh!' Satine squeaked  
  
"What is it, is it time? Oh no its time" Christian yelled as he ran frantically around the around the apartment  
  
No sit down the baby kicked come here and see" Christian placed his hand on Satine's stomach. "Did you feel that it just did it again" said Satine smiling at Christian "Isn't it precious"  
  
"Yes, and we created him he has a part of us" Christian said  
  
Both of them sat there and just touched the Satine's stomach. They were both amazed at what they had created. A little while later Christian yells out to Satine "Its finished I finished my article" Satine came into the room and pulled the article out of Christians hands and began to read it to her self. Christian sat anxiously waiting for her opinion "What do you thin?"  
  
'Hold on I am almost done" said Satine as she handed it to Christian and smiled "Its wonderful, absolutely wonderful"  
  
"Do you really think so?" he said "Should I change it?"  
  
"Not a word of keep just like it is?"  
  
"OK" They laughed and giggled and talked about the article. "I better take this to the printing press before it gets too dark"  
  
"Bye, Hurry back soon dinner is almost ready, and cold soup is not as good"  
  
"OK I'll hurry" He ran out the door and Satine stood at the door and smiled. She thought to her self "We made it, were living our dream we finally can say were happy" As she finished her thought she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The pain brought her to the floor. Was it labor or a miscarriage she wasn't sure she jus wised it would stop and Christian would be back soon. 


	3. Chapter 3 -- The baby.

She lay there on the floor helpless. The tears well in her eyes, the pain is just unbearable. She screams for help. But no one answers her. She tries again this time with all of the remaining strength, "Someone help! Help me please!" It echoed through the empty hall. She suddenly heard a door open; she looked up and saw the face of a middle-aged man. He had a look of worry in his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked helping her on her feet and walking her to the couch "I see you are due any day now. Is it time? Should we get you to the hospital?" She screeched in pain.  
  
"Yes! Take me please but first write a note to Christian and tell him where we went. He'll worry."  
  
"OK Miss but we haven't must time."  
  
They left in a horse drawn carriage that took the right to the hospital once there they took her in to a small room with bright lights and a cushioned table. She lay there motionless waiting for a doctor, a nurse, anyone who could stop the pain. The whole room stood quiet with the sound of Satine's screams. Finally someone came in. "Hello miss I am Janet your mid-wife I'll be helping you with your baby, should be any minute now, just tell me when it feels like you have to push." She said as she brought a blanket and warm water over to the table.  
  
"Now!" screamed Satine "Definitely NOW!"  
  
"O. K. now be calm and push," A shriek is heard "That-a-girl" this continues for all of 2 hours with Satine getting weaker and weaker, finally its over. But when the baby was in Janet's arms she had a look of sadness. "Miss I am sorry. But your baby… He's not breathing. I can't get a pulse. I'm sorry." Satine forgot about all her pain and began to weep.  
  
"My baby is dead. That poor little innocent being never had a chance too see life. He will never be able to hear music to be love, to love! He will never play catch, say his first words. My baby, my beautiful baby." She held the baby to her heart and cried. Just then Christian booms into the room with the biggest smile on his face. Only to see Satine holding a baby crying, tears running down her cheeks. He was unable to tell if they were tears of pain, joy, or sorrow. He ran over to her. She looked up at him and she mumbled out as best she could, "He's dead." Christian collapsed onto the ground he began to weep, he wept for the life that was lost for the life will never be, and for the hardships that were up ahead. They both are absolutely devastated and totally horrified by the happenings of the day.  
  
It finally came time for Satine to come home. Christian rushed through the streets and home to prepare. Satine was very weak and she had not stopped crying ever since the baby died. They are not sure what caused his death, maybe some fluid in his lungs that they could not remove. What ever it was it was too late he was one and there was no bringing him back. The ambulance pulled up in front of the building and they wheeled Satine out of the back. They carried her upstairs and laid her in her bed she didn't speak a word all she did was lie there and cry.  
  
"It will be ok" whispered Christian as he stroked her fore head. He kissed her on the check and they went to sleep. 


End file.
